Spaghetti and Meatballs
by lallla
Summary: Syaoran, a teenage playboy, only lusts over older women, but one day, he comes home to find out that he's married to a girl who has the body and brains of a twelve year old! Chapter two finally up!
1. prologue

_Thoughts_

**Heading/emphasized**

[my thoughts/A/N:] 

**Spaghetti and Meatballs**

Summary: Syaoran's an angsty rich seventeen-year-old living alone. Though girls of many ages are attracted to him, he is most attracted to older women. But when he comes home from school one day, he is shocked to find his mother with a girl, which is supposedly his new 'wife'. 

o 

oo 

ooo 

oo 

o 

Rayumi-san was a twenty two-year-old female teacher at Asami High. Her gigantic boobs, long legs and skimpy clothes made it hard for every boy with raging hormones to resist. Especially the infamous Syaoran Li. He looked cool, he sounded cool but his hormones raged inside whenever she passed by. Girls from ten to twenty made it a point to flirt with this high school student but no one caught his eye better than this chick. 

Though Teacher-student relationships were not allowed in school, he didn't give a shit. He went on to flirt with her. Rayumi sensei would stay in school until six o' clock and Syaoran was there to wait for her. By the corridors he'd wait until she'd come out. He'd pull some flirty moves that always worked, and she'd surprisingly flirt back. After all no one could resist the handsome Syaoran Li. 

Until tonight, nothing happened but plain flirting. As you can see, I wrote 'until'. For tonight, they had their first kiss. And might I add it was no ordinary kiss. 

Syaoran and Rayumi walked the halls while he was grabbing something from pocket. Soon, in his hand was a necklace, with a pendant shaped like a heart caught in a great gust of wind. It must have cost a fortune. 

"My, my, Syaoran, is that for me?" Rayumi sensei didn't just have an amazing body but a low seductive voice that gave Syaoran shivers. Syaoran gave a smirk. He was taller than the teacher was so he took the advantage of placing the necklace on the girl's neck. 

"It's yours" He simply stated. Rayumi fingered the pendant and turned around to face Syaoran. And without another second, he pushed her to the wall (which was not so far) and crushed her lips with his. Rayumi gave out pleasured groans and slipped her tongue in his. The kiss was rough, callous and full of passion but lust was present. The two continued to make out until they ran out of breath. 

"Shit, I have to go" Syaoran checked his watch and realized it was time for him to go. He gave one more crush at her lips and left. 

"See you tomorrow Sasami" He said in his low sexy voice and ran out of the school's front door. Sasami Rayumi grinned, standing alone watching him flee. And said: 

"Just perfect. Just perfect." 

Syaoran lived in a quite prestigious village. The houses were tall and beautiful and in spring, gusts of cherry blossoms would fly around the set of houses. It was and expensive paradise. Syaoran drove his car in front of a pastel yellow house, with a tall cherry blossom tree on the lawn. It had big windows that bright light passed through at day. 

He stepped out of the vehicle and walked towards the front door. He got out his key and opened the door, but to his surprise it was already open. His eyebrows furrowed as he went in. He dropped his bag on the blue couch and realized his house was clean! 

_what the hell happened here?_

The discarded polo top that was once on the wooden floor was now gone and the carton of milk he's been planning to throw out was gone and the chocolate ice cream spills were now non existent. It was as if a hurricane wiped out the mess in one blow! 

He thought the moment couldn't get any weirder but then, from the staircase, Yelan Li came down, with a girl behind her. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 

That was it! How'd you guys like it? Was it okay? I'm still fixing the italics and stuff but I'll come through…. Ahhahaha? review! ? 

_**-=-=-=-lizzy-=-=-**_


	2. Chapter One: Babysitter

a/n: I'm going to have to fix this first before I post the one with bolds and italics... I'm so sorry since stupid ff.net wouldn't read my tags... stupid... oh well... thanks for reading my fic!!!=] mwah!!! Enjoy!!!  
  
[Me... Hehehe...]  
  
Spaghetti and Meatballs  
  
Chapter one  
  
"What are you doing here mom? And what the fuck is going on?" He asked in a low but monotone voice. Yelan Li slowly descended with a stern face with the girl still following her.  
  
"No phone calls, no emails, no letters. How was I to know what has been happening to my only son? Your sisters are constantly worried, the whole clan unsettled. And I come here to find a dirty house, I clean it up and all you do is swear at my face. I have raised you well my son." She said in a dangerous like, sarcastic voice.  
  
Now both women stood on the same floor as Syaoran, with the other girl looking down at the floor. Syaoran realized her mom meant business, but he also knew she was up to something.  
  
"Why. Are. You. Here. Mother?" He asked again, slowly this time. The elegant yet old woman stepped aside to give way to the other girl.  
  
"I'm here to introduce to you, your new wife, Sakura Kinomoto Li." Syaoran gawked at her mother with shock. But then she gazed at the other teen.  
  
There was nothing much to say about her but that she looked like she was twelve not seventeen. She had short auburn hair until her shoulders and very bright emerald eyes that you'll need sunglasses for when looking at them. She looked cheerful. Something that Syaoran Li does not like.  
  
"Mother, wife? Why do I have a wife? And why wasn't I told about this?!" He asked in a outrageous manner, secretly scaring Sakura. Yelan circled Syaoran like a vulture. Not even taking her eyes from him for even a second.  
  
"Why yes, Syaoran. Sakura have been blessed by ALL the elders, and they agree with my decision of you having a wife to watch over you." She explained.  
  
"So, what is she really? A watch dog or a wife?" Syaoran asked rudely. Yelan took hold of Syaoran's hand and led him to another room. Leaving Sakura alone in the other.  
  
"Here we will talk." Yelan gave a long sigh first before continuing her discussion with her son.  
  
"Mother, how am I married without even attending my own wedding?!" He asked outraged. Yelan gave a small uncertain nervous smile.  
  
"We pulled a couple of strings and so you two were married by paper and law." She quietly explained. Then her face returned serious as she looked at her son.  
  
"My son, we need and heir." Syaoran's eyes widened first but before he could retort she silenced him with her hand.  
  
"I know you're only turning eighteen, but all you have to do is make the girl pregnant, that's it. You don't have to play a part at all. Just do it with her and I'll help Sakura with the rest." She explained but she was not finished.  
  
"So now she's my wife, my watchdog AND my sex buddy" He mumbled incoherently. Yelan sighed once again.  
  
"Look Xiao Lang, there's another thing. Sakura's a lab baby. She has parents and all but something went wrong with her body when she was small so she had to be at the hospital all the time. That's why she looks like a twelve year old. But she really is seventeen. They had to add a couple of artificial things to make her live. Her growth stopped and everything was going wrong. Then the doctors realized she needed LOVE to continue growing. In your case you'll help with the physical love but that is not enough. She will need more than that, so I requested for her to stay here where she will meet new people and maybe fall in love with someone." She explained. Syaoran eyes widened even bigger.  
  
"Now I'm part of an experiment! Damn it..." He exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry my child but there's nothing I can do anymore. Please be nice to her, she is very frail." She pled.  
  
"Fine, whatever" He mumbled in return. Just then a loud crash came from the living room. They both rushed to the room where Sakura was and there, Sakura stood right next to the glass chips on the floor teary eyed. Syaoran couldn't say anything except....  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!"  
  
-*-  
  
"Mou Li-kun, please wait for me. Li-kun!!!!" Sakura called out breathlessly while trying to catch up with Syaoran. Apparently, he has been ignoring her for seventeen hours and twenty five minutes and her being so happy, didn't help.  
  
"Would you please shut up?!" Syaoran told her annoyed. Sakura backed off a bit and sat fell down on the concrete road, and started....  
  
Bawling.  
  
There were a couple of other students walking by, whispering and watching Sakura cry. Syaoran was afraid of his reputation being stained upon merely by a childish 'wife'. He bent down and started fussing at her.  
  
"I'm sorry alright? Would you please stop crying?" Syaoran stiffly said. Sakura stopped bawling but still sobbed as she lowered her hands and looked at him in the eye.  
  
"Would you let me walk next to you?" She asked meekly. He nodded without a care. She smiled a bit.  
  
"Would you hold my hand?" She asked a little bit louder, Syaoran felt his patience disperse.  
  
"Fine" He said while gritting his teeth. Sakura jumped up and hugged Syaoran.  
  
"Yay!" Syaoran dreaded her, he despised her. She was just a bit too much sunshine for him. With out another word he grabbed her hand harshly and started dragging her to their school. Sakura didn't mind at all.  
  
Unfortunately, his mother had arranged for Syaoran and her to have the same classes, but fortunately for Syaoran, he did have ONE class without her. And that class was.... Biology. Yes, he was lucky. The class he had with Sasami Rayumi was biology. It was great that Sakura was allowed to take lit. rather than bio. Fuck that. It was fantastic. Well, according to Syaoran.  
  
Sakura looked quite cute and innocent in her new uniform. Her hair was up in pigtails with two red fluffy scrunchies [Gawd, how do you spell that??? HELP!!!] and her cheeks her quite pink from the weather. Her body fit perfectly in their uniform, which was, a long white blouse with a maroon vest over it with the white collar and red tie visible on top of the vest. Her skirt was also deep maroon, and reached until her thigh and plain black shoes. It was only Syaoran who didn't notice how cute she really was.  
  
Sakura was dragged all the way in front of the headmaster's office. There, Syaoran stopped and fixed himself. Sakura looked puzzled and waited for him to say something. Finally he did.  
  
"Wait here." Sakura nodded at the sight of his fierce eyes. Right after he entered the headmaster's office, a group of girls seemed to find their way to Sakura. The girl who seemed to be the leader of them all started playing with her pigtail. Sakura decided to ignore them but then they snicker and it started to bother her.  
  
"Look what the cat dragged in! So, what are you? Syaoran's lapdog or his personal slave?" She asked very rudely. Sakura childishly glared at her which made them gasp jokingly and the snicker.  
  
"For your information I am Syaoran's-"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
DUM DUM DUM!!!! Cliffhanger!!! Will Sakura let the bitches find out who she really is???? Does she know that if anyone finds out Syaoran's going to go berserk?!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! Tenk yoo for all the reviewsü I am really very much grateful!!!!!! Mwah!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter Two: Daycare

**Spaghetti and Meatballs**  
Chapter Two  
by: Lalla

'Little sister' Syaoran interrupted. Despite his cool demeanour, inside he was actually having a heart attack. He gave himself a mental high-five for the quick save.

'Er, is that so? She's very cute! I love her pigtails.' Unfortunately, the girl's cover up wasn't as smooth as Syaoran's and wasn't believable at all.

'THANKS, I had a hard time putting the ribbons on but it's worth it!' Sakura chirped. Fortunately for the bully, Sakura was as clueless as ever.

'He he he, er—great.' She backed away slowly and walked away hoping to regain the composure she had previously lost.

'Are you okay?'

Sakura tilted her head at Syaoran and said:

'Why wouldn't I be?' She asked in her high innocent voice, he felt himself blush.

'what the hell' He thought to himself.

'Don't answer my question with a question! It's annoying' He muttered angrily, audible enough for her to hear.

'Okay'

Syaoran walked towards the end of the hall where the lockers where and started to show Sakura around.

'This is where you have to go if you get hurt, this is where you for your lit class, remember if you get lost just go back to the room where we just came from. You understand?' When he got no reply he started to get irritated.

'Sakura, do you understand?!' He repeated, this time with less patience. He stopped walking and turned around. He had walked a couple of meters now and there Sakura was, at the end of the hall, still standing on the spot he made her wait on. He walked back and gave an exasperated sigh.

'What are you doing still standing here? I've been walking for a while now, why the fuck didn't you follow?' He asked. She didn't reply but instead held out her hand. He rolled his eyes and reluctantly placed his hand on hers.

'Goddammit. Okay, listen to me carefully okay?' She nodded as they walked past the halls and doors of their school.

'You and I will have to tell people that we're brother and sister. Okay?'

'But why?' She asked, with her lip protruding; forming a pout. Syaoran racked his brain for a possible explanation that would be plausible enough for his young wife to understand.

'You see, I don't want people finding out about us, they might get jealous and they might end up hurting you.' He told her. Sakura let out a let out a thought 'hmm' and nodded.

'Why would they hurt me?' She asked. This time she was biting her lip, possibly out of fear.

'Well, to be honest Sakura, there are a lot of girls who like me here, and I'm afraid that they'll bully you if they knew that you were my wife.' He explained, carefully saying each word as if Sakura had a hearing problem. She gave him a big smile and said:

'Okay, let's try our best!'

'Phew' He thought. 'It's a good thing that my mom picked a naive girl to be my wife, a smart one would bring me trouble and sexual repression.'

He brought her to their classroom and he told her to stay outside the door first and wait to be asked to go in.

'The teacher will call you when it's time for you to go in, so stay put.' He entered and sat in his regular seat next to the window.

'New student?' The boy next to him asked after trying to peek out of the classroom window. Syaoran shrugged, he wasn't a very friendly classmate.

'I wonder if she's pretty'

'Would you shut up?'

Syaoran's seatmate jumped in his seat. He put his elbow on his desk and covered his mouth with the open palm his hand presented.

'Asshole' He muttered to himself.

'I heard that' Syaoran mumbled back.

The door opened and entered their homeroom teacher.

'We have a new student today, I expect all of you to be nice to her and show her around. Enter please' He called out, the door slid open once again and entered Sakura.

'This is Sakura Li, she will be joining us for the rest of the year' The class started to murmur as soon as their homeroom teacher had mentioned the new girl's last name.

'Li? Do you think they're related?'

'Maybe, a cousin? Could they be cousins?'

'Or maybe it's just a wild coincidence!'

'They do look a bit alike'

'She's really cute'

'She looks like a little girl with those pigtails'

Syaoran could feel the numerous glances that his classmates gave him, but he looked out the window instead. Their homeroom teacher made her sit right in front of Syaoran's seatmate, the same seatmate that had been oh-so curious about their new classmate.

'Hi, I'm Sakura—er—Syaoran is my older brother! I like bunnies and I've always wanted to ride a bicycle! It's nice to meet all of you' She told her class with bright eyes. You could hear her class give out a long 'aww' as she bowed in front. Their homeroom teacher ushered her to sit in front of Syaoran's 'pesky' seatmate and he immediately tapped on the new girl's shoulder.

'Hi, I'm Aname' The boy named 'Aname' gave a wide smile which made his deep red eyes twinkle. Sakura's face went from pale to pink.

'Ano--hi, I'm Sakura' She introduced again.

'Yeah, I know, you're very cute.'

Syaoran's ears picked up this comment and in his head, he gave himself a mental high five again. His class liking his new wife will make it easier for her to make friends, which also means that she'll be somebody else's burden. This at the end of the day means that he can spend more time with his favourite teacher without her getting suspicious. Syaoran felt himself smile. His shitty situation had silver linings too apparently.

It was already lunch and the newlyweds still haven't had a conversation, Syaoran didn't have to ignore his wife to be able to avoid talking to her; his classmates were doing all the work for him. As it turns out, unlike him, his male classmates' hormones raged for the sweet innocent Sakura. It puzzled him that despite Sakura's lack of sex appeal (namely her chest) she managed to rope in a good number of boys, her lack of everything sexy alone made him disinterested.

He took the short cut behind the school building to the gym and took the stairs to the projector room. There Rayumi was waiting; she sat on the chair while her legs were up on the desk, her eyes were fixed on Syaoran.

'Sorry I'm late' He muttered right before he started to kiss her.

Back in the classroom, Sakura was really happy that she was making so many friends. She had the hardest time remembering all of their names, but it didn't bother her new made friends at all.

'Sakura-chan, let's go shopping sometime!'

'Li-san, do you want to go sing at a karaoke later?'

'What do you have for lunch Saku-chan? Would you like some of mine?'

'Is Li-san a good older brother?'

'Do you want to hang out with us on Saturday?'

Sakura, despite her being happy with the attention everyone was giving her, had a hard time keeping up with everyone's enthusiasm. Unable to give an answer to everyone's question, she burst out crying. Her classmates all instantly shut their mouths, and stared.

'SO CUTE!!' They all said together, at the sight of Sakura crying.

'I must find Syaoran-kun, I must find Syaoran-kun' Sakura said in her head over and over again as she ran around the halls of her new school, pretty much going in circles. The first bell had just rung and according to the girl with the purple hair she had met in the girl's bathroom, it meant that there were only a couple of minutes before class started again. When she asked what happens if she doesn't get to class in time, the purple haired girl told her that the teacher would punish the late comers. Sakura, who had no idea what 'punishment' was, asked her again. Amused rather than annoyed by Sakura's curiosity and innocence, the girl told her, a 'punishment' was something that was awful and painful. Before she could tell Sakura that the punishment was to stand outside with buckets, Sakura had already left the bathroom, to find her husband.

'Something awful might happen if I don't find him in time!' She said to herself, pressuring herself to run faster. She quickened her pace as her imagination quickly played scenes of torture and the like to her new husband. For a second she winced, and shook her head, filled with determination to prevent her silly make believe scenes that were running in her head.

After three more rounds of searching and opening doors, she slowed down. She was already sweating, her breathing was hardly at its normal rate and she had yet to find Syaoran. At that moment that she almost gave up searching for her 'brother', but it was that same time that Syaoran reappeared from the boy's bathroom.

'Syao-kun, you're here! We have to get back!' She told him pleadingly, she took his arm and tried to pull it towards the direction of their classroom. Syaoran, in retaliation, shook her arm off and fixed his disarrayed uniform.

'Don't grab on to me, you're so annoying.' He told her in his coldest voice. The bell had rung too early for Syaoran, he wasn't satisfied with lunch and seeing Sakura pissed him off.

'Syao-kun?' She called out with her most clueless face.

'Don't call me that. I'm supposed to be your oniichan, you can't call me by first name. Goodness, you're such an idiot.' He walked past her, and she followed, with her head down and tears welling up in her eyes.

Despite Syaoran's cold treatment Sakura, Sakura had high spirits for the rest of the day. Her classmates were very nice to her and even helped her out when she faced a problem during class. It was her first time going to school; for her it was all very exciting.

It was time to go home and almost everyone had the classroom was almost empty. Sakura, who took too much time copying the homework on the board, was left behind. She knew she had to find Syaoran, she didn't know how to get home. It was like lunch time, running around halls, but this time she covered more ground. She reached the concrete of the outsides of the school and she still didn't have any luck.

Afraid to be left alone in school, she left the school gates and tried to find her way home on her own. She passed by houses, hoping that she'd remember if she had seen them earlier that day, but with failed to create a familiarity with any of them.

With mixed emotions of fear and frustration, she broke down on the side walk, crying.

'Are you okay?'

She looked up to find amethyst eyes staring at her. It was the girl from the bathroom!

'What's wrong?' She asked another question.

'I'm lost.' She said, finally replying. She let out another sob as she took the hand the girl was offering her to stand up.

'Come on, I'll help you find your way home.' She told her. Sakura nodded, and followed her.

--

Wii finally updated this story, it was a long chapter wasn't it? I don't know if people still read this fanfiction, I hope they still do because I just typed 1,933 words that's a lot of words. Well, you guys know what to do! Read and Review!

P.S. I know it was a boring chapter, but I needed to set the school environment and the character's reception to Sakura's arrival. Wiii it be fun the next chapter! IT BE FUN! :D


End file.
